Ostland
History A once proud, thriving nation that occupied the majority of the continent that now houses The Holy Kingdom of Cambria, Ostland has in recent years been relegated to a tiny strip of mostly uninhabitable land between the Great Hewn Gulf and the vast, empty waters beyond. A relatively recent change in a neighboring regime has seen this mighty civilization all but crumble at the hands of the aggressive Holy Kingdom of Cambria. Despite all of the recent misfortune, Ostland still has a long and rich history. It is the oldest of the four nations to have been established, claiming its origin to be more than a thousand years ago. (While Cambria itself is older, the current Holy Kingdom is a more recently developed nation.) It was formed when the legendary Lorgan Earthtamer united the dwarves under a single banner, and as such, Lorgan served as the nation’s first monarch. He named the new land after his son, Ost Earthtamer, who served as the second monarch. The Earthtamer dynasty lasted for generations, and they were prosperous times for the dwarven people. Eventually, other tribes sought fit to join the alliance and unite their causes with those of the dwarves. Still, there were other factions that were less accommodating. After hundreds of years of struggle against barbarians and despots, new nations were established, and there was finally peace in Ostland. The humans of Cambria (not then known as The Holy Kingdom) sought nothing but prosperity for their people and for the Ostlanders. Trade routes were established, and they flourished. The lands were cleared of most of the major threats to sentient life, and the population began to grow rapidly. Unfortunately for Ostland, there was major upheaval in Cambria, and the secular, friendly government was overthrown in favor of a theocracy. Claiming divine right, the newly coined Holy Kingdom of Cambria made war with the dwarves, and for the last couple of generations Ostland’s hold gradually weakened. The current state of affairs for Ostalnd is dire, and there is a sincere threat of a coup by its people. Topography The mountains of Ostland are said to be one of the most dangerous regions in all of Meredun, and the only hospitable landscape exists at the very north and south of the nation as its lines are drawn today. The dwarves have managed to carve out a few decent strongholds, but even these people of the earth cannot tame the vast expanse in between Ostland’s northern and southern edges. As a result, the dwarves of this region have developed a sense of stewardship of the sea (though if given the chance, most of them would still move inland). They have an appreciation for the Great Hewn Gulf especially, and its waters are revered by even the most land-bound of Ostlanders. The climate is frigid given the sheer height of the mountains, and only those with tremendous fortitude and willpower would even attempt to make a living in Ostland as it currently exists. Citizenry Understandably, the people of Ostland are proud, reaching back into the murky depths of history to find examples of great heroes, great civilizations, and great conquests. It is not uncommon for Ostlanders to strike off on their own, either into the mountains further into the country or the Sands of the Triumviri, a storied desert which previously existed within Ostland’s borders. They have a great sense of chivalry, and highly respected are those that choose to live life justly and honorably. Nevertheless, the recent tribulations have bred a new generation of Ostlanders who are not only prideful, but also cynical and bitter. They do not trust outsiders, especially those that have any commonalities or predilections towards Cambria. The nation has become increasingly insular and pessimistic, and it is rare to find a ray of light in this dour, frigid land of the dwarves. ''Back to Nations ''